MetaEvil's Channel
by HFH
Summary: !! One more time... everything's under control, thanks to... META-EVIL'S WIFE???!!!!
1. MetaEvil's ultimatum

Chapter One: Meta-Evil's ultimatum

I DON'T own Medabots

****

24 Hop Mart 

Erika, Henry, Ikki and Dr. Aki were watching a small T.V 

A reporter was in the screen _-The Phantom Renegade stole a Rare Medal from the Medabot Museum... this misterious thief who wears a stupid mask with a mad laugh..._

-**I DON'T WEAR A STUPID MASK!!!!** XO- Henry yelled

Everybody looked at him

-He he... that's that the Phantom Renegade would say... ^.^;;;;

Suddenly, Meta-Evil's face appeared in the screen _-Leaders of all the countries... I am Meta-Evil. If you don't give up and give to me all the power of this world... you'll never watch anything besides my Channel. You have 5 minutes to decide..._

-NO MORE T.V????!!!!!- Eugene cried

-This is a tragedy... =( - Erika said

-NO!!! METABEE AND I WON'T WATCH OUR FAVORITE SOAP OPERAS!!!! XO

-O_O;;; What did you said, Ikki??

-Nothing...

-_Time's up!!!-_ Meta-Evil said

Will Meta-Evil conquer the T.V? Could the good gang stop him? Does Ikki watch soap operas too?

The answers are in the next chapter


	2. Trying to watch MetaEvil's Channel witho...

Chapter Two: Trying to watch Meta-Evil's Channel... without commit suicide after that

Did you know... that I DON'T own Medabots???

HFH writes: Here is another chap of this crazy fic! But first... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! 

Shadow Knight: I wanna kill Armound too... I CAN'T WATCH MEDABOTS!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!! XD

C-Puff ::Val: Maybe Meta-Evil will star in "My Heart is Yours"!!

sexi yaoi-gal: Here is another weird chap!

Madiko Karakuchi: Yep, this is really ridiculous... ^.^;;;

****

And now: the pain... the horror... META-EVIL'S CHANNEL!!!!

__

-You didn't give up so... my first program is: Singing with Meta-Evil!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! XO- Erika, Ikki, Dr. Aki and Henry yelled

Armound smiled evily _-Don't worry, I am an excellent singer... Dinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, Po... PO! Teletubbies, Teletubbies, Teletubbies.... I forgot what's next... Teletubbies, Teletubbies... Saayyyy Hello! HEO!!!_

-AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!! XO- everybody screamed

__

-And now... the Horror... I mean... Humor section: Do you know what did a wall say to a picture??

-My neurons won't resist too much...- Ikki sighed

-What a strange thing: I didn't know that you had neurons...- Eugene smirked

Meta-Evil didn't say anything for 1 minute _-NOTHING!!! Because a wall can't talk!!!_

-AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!! XO- everybody screamed

__

-Let's see my e-mail: meta_evil_is_the_best@fakemail.com .Wow! I have 450 new mails!!! The first is from "Arcbeetle" who wrote: "I hope that you die painfully!!"

Henry raised his eyebrow

__

-"Spike" wrote: "I love your Channel!!! Please, broadcast more programs!!!"

-Only a idiot like Spike can write something like that...- Erika commented

__

-"Metabee" wrote: "I WANNA WATCH MY SOAP OPERAS... I MEAN... MY DOCUMENTARIES!!!"

-Some people asked me about my biography... so, here's it: I was born in 2100. When I was 1 years old I walked three steps. My first word was: "CONQUER!". My first pet was a brown dog called "Eugene". In the first grade, my classmates were: Akihabara, Stuart; Aikido; Sakura; Agata, Tadao; Aki, Eugene; Asakura, Yamazaki...

****

Later. In the bridge...

Henry was walking toward his home when he saw Samantha. She was walking, carrying a big stone 

-What are you doing?- he asked

-My life hasn't sense... I'm gonna die in this river

-But Samantha... you can't do that!!!! There are more things besides the TV!!!

-Like what?

-Errrrr... let me see... mmmmmmmm... 

-What?- Samantha asked

-Don't you have another stone for me? ^.^;;;;;

Will all Japan commit suicide?? Will Meta-Evil say more jokes? Will Spike watch more programs? How many paws did Meta-Evil's dog have?

If you wanna know all this stupid things... read the next chap!!!


	3. We will we will KILL YOU!

Chapter Three: We will... We will.. KILL YOU!!!

Rintaro: DUDE! HFH DUDE! DOESN'T DUDE! OWN DUDE! MEDABOTS! DUDE!

HFH writes: Sorry for the delay!! I didn't know what to write... -_-;;; First, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

HiKaRu AgAtA: Ridiculous? I would say really really ridiculous... XD

sexi yaoi-gal: I agree with you about Spike =D

Shadow Knight: I WANNA KILL THAT META-IDIOT!!!

Sweet Briar: Mmmm... to kill the Screws... Good idea!!! XD

****

Next morning. 24 Hop Mart 

-Why did you call us, Ikki?- Dr. Aki answered

-We must do something... NOW!!! I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE THAT STUPID CHANNEL!!!

Erika sighed -Nobody can...

-*Ajem* Nobody?- Henry asked

Erika sighed again -Nobody, except Spike, can...

-You must be ashamed, Miss Erika...- Brass commented- I mean... it's only the TV! You can't give up because Meta-Evil will conquer all the world

Metabee nodded -You are right!! We aren't obssesed with the TV and we won't let him conquer the world. We... can... resist!

-YEAH!- everybody answered

****

Three minutes later

-Could we give up? ^.^;;;- Metabee asked

Eugene sweatdropped

-I have an idea!! Why don't we go with Meta-Evil and defeat him? We'll can watch our fav. programs again...

-Wow! Henry, I never thought that you were smart!!!- Erika exclaimed

-Thanks ^_^

-I'll call Karen and the others!!- Dr. Aki ran away

-Samantha and the Screws will be useful... maybe... Let's go, Ikki!!- the girl went to search 'em

-And I'll call Space Medafighter X...- Henry whispered- **HEY!!! WHAT DID YOU TOLD ME, ERIKA????????? **XO

****

Rubber Robo HQ

Meta-Evil was in front of a camera, still saying his biography -When I was 40 years old...

-Sir?- Shrimplips interrupted

-What do you want?

-I wanna ask you who gave you this idea. I mean... trying to conquer the TV is the more stupid idea that I have ever listened. Who convinced you? The idiot of Seaslug??

-I had this idea, Shrimplips...

-Well... *ajem* Thinking better... THAT'S AN EXCELLENT PLAN!!!! ^.^;;;

Sudenly; Ikki, Erika, Karen, Koji, Dr. Aki, Samantha, Rintaro, Sloan, their Medabots and Rokusho entered in the room

-We'll defeat you, Meta-Evil... You have no choice!- Metabee said

Armound blinked, surprised -What are you doing here? O.O;;;

-We followed a sing that said "META-EVIL IS HERE"...- Koji answered

-Stupid sign... Anyways... YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME BECAUSE I HAVE A REALLY REALLY REAAAALLY POWERFUL MEDABOT!!!- Meta-Evil pointed at his back, where was a very familiar shadow

-Isn't that Arcbeetle ?????!!!!! O.o;; -Ikki asked

What is Arcbeetle doing with Armound? Will the Good Gang watch TV again? Or will Meta-Evil conquer the TV **FOR EVER**?????

If you wanna know this... wait for the next chap!


	4. Are you Arcbeetle or what?

Chapter Four: Are you Arcbeetle or what?

I DON'T own Medabots... the only thing that I own is Meta-Evil's Channel a.k.a. The Torture Channel

HFH writes: In our last chap. of this weird fic, the good gang went to Meta-Evil's hide-out and discovered a little surprise: WHAT IS DOING ARCBEETLE THERE???? O.O;;;

Find out now!!! But first: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

hopesucker: You are right... Meta-Evil's plan is really weird... 

Shadow Knight: Only Meta-Evil can do a thing like that XD

sexi yaoi-gal: I hope that you like this new and weird chap!!! ;D

-ARCBEETLE... WHY ARE YOU A META-EVIL'S ALLIED???- Eugene Aki was angry- **IF YOU HELP HIM 'CAUSE HE CONQUERED THE TV... YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!!!! **Well... you always were one, but... **WHY DON'T YOU ANSWERED ME, STUPID RIDICULOUS KBT- 2 MEDABOT OBSESSED WITH THE TV AND...**

-What are you saying?- Arcbeetle's voice asked, behind Eugene

Eugene turned back and looked at the real Arcbeetle -Uuhhhh.... Hi, Arcbeetle!! How are you??? I'll never insult you... he he he... I was just kidding!!!! ^.^;;;;;;

-If that Medabot isn't Space Medafighter X's one... who is he?- Ikki was confused 

The misterious Medabot walked to the light. He was just like Arcbeetle, but his colour was black and he had four Cannons is his arms 

  
Vital Stats

Name: Darkbeetle (What an original name! ^.^;;)

Type: Hercules Beetle

Medafighter: Meta-Evil

Special Attack: Shoots fire balls

Space Medafighter X was next to his Medabot -I wonder why does Meta-Evil have a Medabot similar to mine if Dr. Aki designed Arcbeetle's Medaparts only for me...

Armound smirked -Because the smart of Eugene sold me Arcbeetle's desing for one pudding. Darkbeetle... kill those Medabots!!!

-WHAT???!!!- all the Medabots complained

-And later... kill the Medafighters!!!!

-WHAT??!!!!- all the Medafighters complained

-We're goning to die because you wanna eat a pudding... are you happy?- Koji asked to Eugene

-Of course not... but I learnt my lesson...- Dr. Aki was sad- **I SHOULD SELL IT FOR TWO PUDDINGS!!!!**

-Let me Robattle him, please...- Arcbeetle asked

-It's all yours!!!- Metabee answered

Space Medafighter X raised his eyebrow behind his mask -You aren't scared... are you, Metabee?

The yellow KBT was nervous -Me? Of course not!!! He he

-So, Robattle against Darkbeetle...

-NO, THANKS!!!- Metabee answered

-Triple Cannon!!!- Arcbeetle fired

-Cannon Attack!!!- Darkbeetle attacked

-All right... Arcbeetle!! It's time to the Power of the Midnight Sun!! The Pillar of...

****

-SUPER PROMINENCE!!!!- Meta-Evil's Medabot fired at a distracted Arcbeetle. Space Medafighter X's Medabot fell unconscious and all burned to the floor 

-That should hurt...- Kantaroth commented

-**WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME FINISH MY QUOTE??? **XO- Henry asked angrily

Armound shugged -I was bored... 

Darkbeetle crossed his arms -Who is my next victim?

Will anyone fight againt Darkbeetle??? What's next??

You'll know the asnwers later!!


	5. They are in trouble

Chapter Five: They're in trouble...

I DON'T own Medabots... but at least I own Darkbeetle!!!!

HFH writes: Weird fic... weird chaps!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!

Shadow Knight: Dr. Aki is a terrible idiot... about Darkbeetle, he's an improved version of Arcbeetle so, you are right

HiKaRu AgAtA: Yep... I am very original... XD 

Sweet Briar: Metabee and Dr. Aki are incurable... -_-;;;;

sexi yaoi-gal: To be honest... I really hate that stupid man obsessed with the pudding!!!

-BWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA XD- Meta-Evil laughed like a mad (well, that's normal for him) - WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, NOW???

-I don't have idea...- answered Erika

-Hey! Darkbeetle used the Super Prominence... that means that he can't use it again for 30 minutes!!!- Space Medafighter X said

-You are wrong, Space Medafiflgkl... Whatever... Darkbeetle is an improved version of your burned Medabot: he can use that powerful attack seven times in a row, he has four Cannons in each arm, he's more fast, his colour is black... HE'S INVINCIBLE!!!

-Let's Robattle all together, he can't win...- Koji proposed

Samantha nodded -And we'll watch T.V again!!!

-DUDE!!!- Rintaro added

-Cute bunnies!!!- Karen exclaimed

-WHAT??? O_O - everybody asked

-I like cute bunnies!! ^_^

Sloan shooked his head

Rokusho turned back -Don't count on me... To fight for the T.V is a really stupid plan

-Come on, Rokusho!!!- Metabee begged -Do it for Hushi!!! 

-Hushi? Why? O.o;;;

-Because... eeeerrrrr... I am sure that he'd asked this!! ^.^;;;

-All right... I'l help you...- Rokusho sighed

-THEN IT'S AGREED!!!- Mr. Referee appeared- THIS IS AN OFFICIAL SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN METABEE, ROKUSHO, PEPPERCAT, TOTALIZER, SUMILIDON, NEUTRANURSE, KANTAROTH, AND BRASS VS DARKBEETLE. MEDAFIGHTERS READY? BEYBLADES... wrong series... POKÉMONS... wrong series... SHAMAN... wrong series... MEDABOTS... ROBATTLE!!!

-Don't worry...- Ikki said- We are excellent Medafighters, we're the Good Gang!!! **NOBODY...CAN... DEFEAT US!!!!**

****

Two minutes later

-FUNCTION CEASED. THE WINNER IS... DARKBEETLE!!!!

Space Medafighter X sweatdropped

-BWHA HA HA HA HA XD I WON!!! THE WORLD IS MINE!!!

-Hello!! Am I late?- Spike and his Medabot arrived- Sorry... but we got lost ^.^;;;

-Didn't you see the enormous sing?- Koji asked

-Sing? What sing? O_O

-Krosserdog didn't lose... WE STILL HAVE A CHANCE!!!- Samantha said

-Dude... we're talking about Krosserdog and Spike...- Rintaro sighed

-Thanks, Rintaro!! I TRIED to be optimistic!!! XO

-I'll better call to somebody...

-Dr. Aki... do you have an idea? O_O- Henry was surprised

Eugene smirked -Of course

Will Krosserdog defeat Darkbeetle? What is Eugene plannning? Is Karen always that stupid?

The answers are in the next chap!!!


	6. A Robattle for the TV

Chapter Six: A Robattle for the TV.

I DON'T own Medabots... but I own Darkbeetle and Meta-Evil's Channel!!! 

Is that good?

I don't think so... XD

HFH writes: All the Good Medabots lost, now our only chance is Krosserdog... Will Meta-Evil be defeated?

Find out... now! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Sweet Briar: Meta-Evil is gonna sue you because you hit him!!!

HiKaRu AgAtA: In fact, Krosserdog is in a BIIIIIG trouble...

Shadow Knight: Dr. Aki has a plan... I can't believe it neither. And maybe I am a little cruel with Karen... "maybe" XD

sexi yaoi-gal: HE HE ... Karen's stupid... HE HE XD

hopesucker: Uhhhh... you wanna an unscathed Krosserdog... uuuuuhhhhh... Please! Don't read this chap!! Or at least don't kill me!!!

whitefaerie: See the positive side: At least Rokusho is alive ^_^

-All is in your hands, Spike... we trust in you- Ikki said

-Awww... really?

-No 

-The only thing that I'll tell you is: If you don't win... I'LL KILL YOU!!!

-Don't worry, Erika- Spike smiled- Krosserdog and I trained a lot and we improved our Robattle skills

Koji sighed -That's why we are worried...

-But I am sure that Spike can win...- Karen smiled

-SHUT UP! XO- Space Medafighter X yelled

-THEN IT'S AGREED AGAIN. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL SUBMISSION ROBATTLE BETWEEN KROSSERDOG AND DARKBEETLE... MEDAFIGHTERS READY? MEDABOTS... ROOOOBATTLE!!!

-This is not fair... DUDE!! I'LL NEVER WATCH TV AGAAAAIN!!!!!! ;.;- Rintaro cried

-Battle Rifle!!!- Krosserdog fired several times, but he failed every shoot. Darkbeetle jumped and punched him

-**Warning: Left arm 100 % damaged. Function ceased**- Spike's Medawatch informed

Dr. Aki called to someone -Hello, how are you? I'm Eugene Aki... Yes, I know where is he. Will you came here? Okey, goodbye!!!

Darbeetle fired at Krosserdog with his four Cannons

-**Warning: Legs: 100 % damaged. Function ceased**

Head: 92 % damaged

-I know that Spike is losing because he's following a plan... AAARGGGHH XO Who am I trying to fool?- Samantha sighed

-KROSSERDOG!!!- Spike cried. Darkbeetle hit him again with his Cannons

-**Head: 100 % damaged. Function ceased**

-FUNCTION CEASED... THE WINNER IS... DARKBEETLE!!!

-BWHA HA HA HA HA *cough* *cough* *AJEM!* HA HA HA HA XD **I WOOON!!!**- Meta-Evil striked a pose

-Goodbye, TV...- Erika sighed- I'll have to found another hobbie

-Why are you smiling?- Ikki asked to Dr. Aki

-Don't worry, my plan will work! I AM A GENIUS!!!- Eugene answered

-Well done, Dr. Aki!!! Did you called to the Select Corps?- Sloan asked

-Nop ^_^

-Superman?- Rintaro asked

-Noooop ^_^

-Link? Flint the Time Detective? Harry Potter? The Phantom Renegade? Wait... I am the Phantom Renegade...- Space Medafighter X asked

-Nononononono ^_^

A shadow appeared in the door -**ARMOUND META-EVIL!!!** XO

-That voice... O_O - Meta-Evil's face was pale

Who is this new chara? What will happen now?

Wait for the next chap!


	7. A Happy End

Chapter Seven: A Happy End...

I DON'T own Medabots, but I WILL!!!

HFH writes: Sorry for the delay!!! I have a test for the university (HORROR!!!) and I couldn't write another chap. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

Lonewolf: This fic is really stupid...

hopesucker: Sorry!!! Please, don't kill me!!! ^_^

HiKaRu AgAtA: Not this time... She's Armound wife!

Sweet Briar: What are you talking about? I never sued you!!! XD

Shadow Knight: THANKS FOR KILLING META-EVIL!!! Now everybody can watch TV again!!!

-Did you called to the Blair Witch????- Darkbeetle asked, confused

-WHO IS THAT WOMAN? O_O- everybody asked, except Eugene

-**AAARMOUUND!!!** XO- the misterious woman yelled. She was short and fat with curlers in all her white hair. She was wearing a pink nightdress and white slippers

-Honey!- Meta-Evil answered

-**HONEY???** O.O- everybody sweatdropped, except Eugene

-You must be in the supermaket, buying some fruit... **BUT I FIND YOU PLAYING WITH THOSE STUPID BABIES!!!!**

-But... my love... I am trying to conquer the world!!!

-GREAT! I work every hour in our home... **WHILE YOU ARE CONQUERING THE WORLD!!! AND I TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN'T CONQUER ANYTHING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!!!**

-But... =(

-**NO MORE BUTS!!!!** XO **YOU STILL MUST CLEAN THE FLOOR, WASH YOUR CLOTHES, COOK THE DINNER... YOU TOO!!!!-** Mrs. Meta-Evil pointed at Darkbeetle

-Me? O_O

-**ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT??? WALK TO HOME... NOW!!!**

-You won this time... but I'll come back!- Meta-Evil whispered

-**OF COURSE THAT YOU WON'T!!!!-** his wife yelled

-I won't come back...- Armound sighed and left the room with his wife and Darkbeetle

-That was creepy...- Koji and Ikki commented

-I decided that... I'LL STAY SINGLE!!- Eugene said

Space Medafighter X looked at Dr. Aki and smirked -A lot of women are crying right now...

-Aren't Meta-Evil and his wife cute?- Karen smiled

Erika shooked her head -Let's come back to the 24 Hop Mart...

-Yeah, Henry must repair all our Medabots...- Spike took Krosserdog's body

****

24 Hop Mart 

-WE ARE BACK!- the Medafighters and Dr. Aki entered

The clerk turned on the small TV -Good work! Let's watch TV again!

__

-Hello! I am Morian and this is "Talkin' with Morian"! Today's subject is "My boyfriend left me because he fell in love with my grandmother"

-YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I REALLY LOVE HER!!!- the man took an old woman's hand

The younger woman cried _-But you said..._

-I don't care what I said! Hirowata is the love of my life!!!!

-She is my grandmother and she's 132 years old!!!

-Details.. little details...- Hirowata commented

Morian smiled -_Don't miss our next programm: "My husband is a mummy"!!!_

Everybody looked at each other

Henry switched off the TV

****

***The End***

Well, I am going to watch Medabots right now!!!! XD

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS WEIRD FIC!!!!

HFH ^_^


End file.
